falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Clam Chowder (Outlaw)
Clam Chowder is a Steel Ranger and Elder of the Loyalist Steel Rangers in Buckston. History Background Clam Chowder was notable amongst Elders for rising to his position at a fairly young age. He lead the Buckston contingent of Steel Rangers in recovering various technologies from across the region. He discovered one of his Star Paladin's, War Machine was in contact with an Enclave operative. Infuriated and wishing to prevent his contingent from dealing with the Pegasi whom he considered enemies, Clam Chowder began a war with them. The war escalated to a point but ultimately reached a stalemate with neither side being able to defeat the other. The war ended when Razorbeak and his talons forced a peace treaty between the two warring factions. Clam Chowder left his contingent soon afterwards, his position weakened by War Machine who had managed to gain a large enough following to oust him. Clam Chowder and his loyalist Rangers established themselves in the Buckston National Guard Depot Present Day After hearing of Mach's exploits on the radio and realising that he was killing Rangers of the renegade faction, Clam Chowder and the other Rangers began to view mach as a hero and greeted him as one when he arrived at their base of operations. Clam Chowder allowed Mach to stay at the Ranger base as a guest and had numerous dealings with Mach, exchanging favours such as scouting out a SatComm array and trading gatling lasers for the weapon schematics he acquired at Pulsar Advanced Weapons Systems. Due to the numerous favours and help provided by Mach and his companions, the Steel Rangers are able to put their plan for dealing with the defectors into motion. Using the Railway Cannon repaired by Greaser, Elder Clam Chowder plans to launch a long range assault/bombardment of the renegade rangers base. He gives Mach and Greaser a locator beacon and some scribe robes to disguise themselves so they can plant the beacon and ensure they destroy the base and not the surrounding area. The beacon was activated, signalling Clam Chowder to order the bombardment to commence. His faction now the primary Steel Ranger faction, Clam Chowder began to resume normal operations. He had his rangers assist Mach in killing the Wraithwing as promised, and made contact with the rest of the Steel Rangers. He learned of the division with the Ranger ranks and aligned himself and his rangers with the Applejack's Rangers. He begins making preparations to assist Mach with his assault on Ardent Vortex and to move his Rangers out of the region and offer assistance to other Applejack's Rangers in different parts of the wasteland. Traits Appearance Clam Chowder is fairly young, appearing to be only a year or two older than Mach. He has a pale purple coat and mane and wears a robe similar to a scribe robe. Personality He is a believer in the Steel Ranger's goal of gathering and protecting technology, but is also highly moral in comparison to other Rangers. He is strongly against working with the Enclave or employing immoral means of achieving the Rangers goals like slavery. He strongly disapproves of disloyalty and showed no remorse over Mach killing renegade rangers. Category:Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (Outlaw)